


No Place Like Home

by heavenfacade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New Universe, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, all of them have amnesia kinda, coming to terms with the game, sorta dave-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenfacade/pseuds/heavenfacade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you have just woken up in a hospital. They say you've been in a coma for 5 years, just like many other teenagers all over the world had when that meteor shower happened 5 years ago. No major damage was done to the Earth, but all the teenagers were kept under strict watch, they say.</p><p>But you know what really happened... sorta.</p><p>
  <i>discontinued</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> whew first fic on ao3  
> uh so uh  
> i think the idea is good, but it might get weird at the end idk i'm new to fanfic writing

The game ended. You won. So why do feel so completely shitty anytime you look at your best bro and see him talking to Karkat or arguing with Terezi (and you know it's not arguing, you know she's into him)? You think it's because Terezi and Karkat had both been yours at one time, but the feeling intensifies when you see him talking to that spider bitch, Vriska. You know he likes her. You know they had a  _thing_ going on before. And even when he talks to Roxy, who is literally the sweetest girl you have ever met and you are proud to call her your ecto-mom (although you'll never admit it because, c'mon, you're too cool to be a Mommy's Boy), you get that feeling again.

Weird, right?

But still. You think nothing of it, giving your homie a completely ironic bro hug before setting off into the new universe Jade had created with the help of Kanaya. You're one of the first to go in there, right after Karkat and Terezi. You've got your hands in the pockets of your totally awesome God Tier pajamas, a smirk on your face as the voices behind you fade off.

What could go wrong?


	2. White Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh i've actually had this written for like a week but school and life started kicking my butt literally as soon as i decided to start doing fanfics hhhh i'm so sorry!

You wake up to bright lights and clean, white walls. You try to move, but find yourself unable to, what with the mess of wires and other fuckery connecting you to machines and shit. Time seems to slow down as you begin to panic, the weight of all this stuff on top of you making it worse. You have no clue where in the hell you are, and the more you try to calm yourself, the harder it gets to breathe. Your heart is beating so hard and fast, you don't realize that there's also a machine echoing the sounds of it that comes through the blood wooshing in your ears.

The door opens and people in white - white like the walls, white like your hair, white like the chess people of Prospit - race in. A few women come to your side and begin to talk to you, but they might as well be speaking Alternian or some other crap for all you understand. If Bro could see you right now, you know he'd be disappointed. Your eyes catch sight of gleaming metal and you begin to fight, trying to leave the bed to which you are currently confined. _"JOHN!!!"_ you scream, beginning to sob as the needle sinks into the pale flesh of your arm and deposits something that seems to make you extremely tired. 

As you sink into sleep, you watch as shock appears on the faces of the adults in your room. Right before everything turns black, you catch one man whispering to the woman next to him: _How does he know the other kid's_ _name?_ The fact that John - that boy with the bright blue eyes and buckteeth and a hate for cake and the ability to do the windy thing, whatever that is - is also here is the only thing that registers before a peaceful calm envelopes you, tears still running down your face.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dave? Dave Strider?" A warm voice comes through the haze of your drug-induced sleep. You hear a small sound, realizing soon after that you're the one who made it, and a relieved sigh comes from whoever had said your name. The voice continues speaking, but only a few things are heard by your ears through the static in them. You try to make another sound, you try to open your eyes, but it feels impossible. "Dave? Are you still with me?" That is when you are able to crack your eyes open, although it feels as if you are ripping them apart. Must have been because you fell asleep crying. How very un-Strider like of you, you need to step up your game and reassume your cool-kid mask.

You see a woman with blonde hair that curls at the ends and you vaguely think that she resembles Roxy. Oh wait. Maybe this is Rose's mom...

"Hi," she says, pink eyes shining with happiness. Yeah, definitely Roxy from before that Scratch.

You try to respond but all that comes out is a hoarse squeak. You flush, a bit embarrassed, before clearing your throat, albeit painfully. You try again and succeed, even though your voice is still extremely weak. "Hey there. You're Rose's mom, right?" She nods, tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"Dirk! Come here, he's awake!" Dirk? Oh yeah, that's Bro's real name. He never told you. You tense up as the door opens, expecting to be belittled or met with a cold glare behind those shades of his. Instead, you are met with a weary face, worn down with worry. He's.. he's not even wearing his hat or his shades, and his clothing is a lot less asshole-ish. You can't believe that this is the guardian that raised you after you crashed down on a meteor that destroyed his favorite record shop. You even end up expressing your confusion with a weak uttering of his name, before beginning to cough. _Ugh, not cool Dave, not cool at all, Bro is really going to say something now._

But what surprises you is how he _doesn't_ do what you expected. Instead, he moves forward to pat you on the back. This is when you notice that Li'l Cal isn't with him. No wonder he's so nice now. Hesitating for only a moment, you hug him the best you can, sniffling. Maybe things can be different now. 

You notice that Roxy- no, Rose's mom; you notice that she's left the room to let you two have your moment. But you wanted to ask questions, and you were still afraid of how Bro would react to your weakness _._ _Hell, might as well._  

"Hey Bro? What... what happened? Why am I here? And where exactly is here?"

He sighs and pulls away, looking at the floor for a while before clearing his throat and starting to speak. "You've been here for five years, Dave. You've been in a coma for five years, just like seven other kids all around the globe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND CLIFFHANGER  
> oh my god this is really horrible and ughhhhfhebvhef
> 
> also, thanks for all the kudos oh my gosh! i'm pretty shocked at how much i've already got hehe


End file.
